bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Job
Larry is offered a new job in Downtown Crisper, but doesn't want to leave Bob behind. This episode is a lesson in making important decisions. Plot Larry and Bob are about to open up a show, when suddenly, Frankencelery randomly comes in. Bob is surprised, because he hasn't seen him since show one. But Larry protests because he had a more recent appearance than that. Anyway, Frankencelery has offered Larry a job in Downtown Crisper. Larry thinks hard, and agrees. Bob is stunned. Frankencelery brings Larry to his new work place. Then, a short title theme plays, showing the title of the episode. Larry likes the design of his cubical. He's giving some new addition paperwork, some memos and TPS reports, and an official mug. Larry thinks he's going to love it here. Back on the countertop, Bob is very disappointed that Larry left the show. He says goodbye to QWERTY. QWERTY questions why Bob left so soon. Bob went back to his house, and told his unfortunate event to Raymond. Of course, Raymond couldn't talk. Bob wanted Raymond to respond. Eventually, he got so mad at Raymond he threw him out the window. Then, the Silly Song Narrator told the kids to not try that at home. Bob went to bed, full of tears. He really wanted Larry back on the show. He thought of all the good times they had on the show like the time when Larry wore the oven mitt, and when they had the stories in the sock drawers. Bob decided it was time to get Larry back, but first, he needed a good night's sleep. Then, it goes to a silly song. The next day, Larry decided it was time to spruce up his cubical. He decorated it with different pictures and notes. Then, he spotted a picture of him and Bob in Auto-Tainment. He misses Bob. But right at that moment, Bob bursts in. Larry is really glad to see him. He's starting to have second thoughts about this job. He really wants to come back to work on VeggieTales. Bob says he's welcome to do that. Larry tells Frankencelery he's quitting. Frankencelery gets shocked and wonders why. He said that God told him he needs to go back to VeggieTales, where he belongs. Larry is glad to see the countertop again. Bob is disappointed that QWERTY can't do anything again. QWERTY is sad he can't show a verse, but he starts playing a game. Bob is happy he can at least say God made you special, and he loves you very much. Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *The Silent Parrot (Helpful Humanitarian Songs with Mr. Lunt) Cast *Larry the Cucumber *Bob the Tomato *Frankencelery *Mr. Lunt *Junior Asparagus Trivia *Bob's house from "God Made You Special" can be seen again, along with Raymond *Bob hasn't seen Frankencelery since "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?!?", but Larry hasn't seen him since "Larry Learns to Listen" and "Bob Lends a Helping Hand" *Bob remembers when Larry wore the oven mitt in "Rack, Shack, and Benny" and when they did sock drawer stories together in "Lessons From the Sock Drawer" *Second time Helpful Humanitary Songs with Mr. Lunt is used. The first was in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *The title for this episode is spoofed off the theme song from NBC's popular comedy The Office *Second time QWERTY plays a video game. The first was in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?" *The game QWERTY plays is spoofed off Super Mario Bros., a popular game from Nintendo *Larry has quite a few pictures in his cubical. There are ten from past episodes: **LarryBoy standing on a building looking at the Larry Signal ("LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space") **Sherlock tied up in police rope ("Sherlock Holmes and the Golden Ruler") **Larry steering Bob's boat ("God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?") **Larry, Archie, and Petunia judging auditions ("Twas the Night Before Easter") **Larry the builder ("The Little House That Stood") **The League of Incredible Vegetables confronting Rough Randy ("The League of Incredible Vegetables Return!") **Larry, Bob, and Junior on a sled ("The Toy That Saved Christmas") **Milward hiding his time machine ("The Crisper County Charity") **Moe riding Zippy ("Moe and the Big Exit") **Elliot's face after a cannon ball zooms past ("The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie") Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Phineasnferb